my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Silk
Description Silk is a quirk that allows the user to generate,and manipulate silk-like strands that they can use from any point in their bodies,the "Silk." the user generates is very thin,but is surprisingly durable and razor-sharp,it's durability compares to that of steel itself,due to the silk's durability,it is also extremely resilient if you correctly,being able to withstand temperatures of up to 2,000 Degrees Celcius,and each individual string is capable of withstanding up to 500 KG in Mass,or Gravitational force before snapping. The Strings are composed of several things: Bones/Calcium,Keratin(The stuff that makes up your fingernails and hair),and a unnamed substance,which contains similar properties to that of basic metals,this makes the hair and bones of the user very tough,and makes the bones more durable then the bones of the regular man,giving them some extra durability,capable of taking more physical punishment. Usage While at first glance,not seeming like much,this quirk can be very versatile with the right mind,basic offensive uses of the quirk is using the silk-like strands to slice and cut,possessing immense cutting power,this can be used the best with the hands,specifically the finger tips. The User can control how the strands generate,if the user generates enough of these strands,they can form a type of 'spider web',which possessing the same composition as they do normally,lacking the sticky properties of spider silk,this can be used as a means of defense. This can also be used to effectively 'repair' themselves during battle,capable of using the strands to effectively stitch themselves back together,this can be used to the point of the user being able to stitch their own Internal organs if they are injured,with enough control,they can create layers of these strands on themselves,acting as an extension of the user's skin. There are many other capable uses for this quirk. Weaknesses There is no set limit into how much of these strands the user can generate,creating too much will cause drawbacks,as mentioned earlier,the strands consist of three substances that reside in the user's body,these substances are finite,and can be both depleted,and replenished,overuse causes the hair to slowly lose it's durability and melanin,leading the hair to become white before falling off completely,if this happens,the user becomes unable to use the quirk in general,making them effectively quirk less for the rest of their life. But,this would takes years of overuse in time. The Strands then user creates contain no propulsive force on it's own,they cannot be "Shot out." at a high velocity to the point of a bullet,unless there is a motion which gives it velocity,for example,a swinging/whipping motion,or a flicking motion. If the user suffers from over-use,the skeletal system of the user will corrode over time,a short-term weakness would be temporary arthritis(joint-pain and swelling) in the bones and osteoporosis,which makes the bones brittle,rigid and prone to breaking if under enough stress,this can merely be fixed with enough intake of calcium/vitamin rich consumables such as Dairy Products, Named Techniques * Chromatic Strings-The User creates strings from each of their fingertips,when the user attacks,best used in a claw-like fashion,anything touched by the strings will be cut,this can go from humans to solid concrete with relative ease,making clean cuts. * Spider Web-The User generates what would be a wall of these strands in the pattern,and form of a spider's web,this is a defensive technique which is abkle